Shot
by Unapologetically Geeky
Summary: When a mission with the Avengers goes south.


When Peter got the text that morning he wasn't expecting it to be from Happy.

_Grumpy: Meet me outside your apartment. Stark needs you at the compound NOW!_

Peter immediately grabbed his suit, stuffing it into his backpack and then rushed out the door. He met Happy right outside who was leaning against the black limo like always.

"Hi Happy!" Peter greeted enthusiastically. "Just get in ." Happy grumpy replied as he opened the car door for him. He slid into the car, sitting down on one of the leather seats inside. Happy closed the door when he was sure that the teen was situated and then got into the driver's seat. "So is this a mission? If so do you know what is all about? Or does Mister Stark just want to talk to me? Am I in trouble? I know I wasn't suppose to go after that bad guy the other night but I just couldn't stand by and-" Peter rambled on. " What bad guy? Nevermind just be quiet." Happy rolled up the privacy screen. Peter sighed and pulled out his homework.

It seemed like hours before he arrived at the compound. When the car came to a stop, he jumped out as fast as he could. Happy had led him inside so he could wait there. Five minutes later Tony appeared. "Hi Mister Stark. Am I going on a mission today?" He asked excitement lacing every word. " In a sense, yes. You, Cap, Clint, Nat, and I are all going." Peter couldn't believe his ears. Cap was going on this mission. " I didn't think you and Cap where on the same team anymore." " We're not. We just came to terms on the idea that we have differences." Peter nodded. Tony signaled him to start walking. " You bring you're suit?" Tony asked him. "Yeah. It's in here." He told him as he pointed to his backpack. " Great. Cap needs us at the Quinjet. He'll explain everything later. Also you should probably get your suit on. Saves time."

Peter rushed off to get his suit on and then immediately went to the jet. He met Cap at the entrance to the jet. " H-Hi Sir." He stuttered then mentally scolded himself for doing so. " Hi son." Cap bowed his head in greeting as Peter smiled weakly as he got onto the jet. He went to go sit down on one of the seats and decided to take the empty seat next to Tony for comfort. He never really enjoyed plane rides cause they always made him anxious. Having a familiar face always seemed to help. The jet took off as everyone was seated. Once it became steady enough to get up and walk around Cap stood up and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. " Okay! Listen up. We are going to a Hydra base and we need to take it out. Leave no traces that Hydra was ever there. We all know what floor levels we are taking. Peter, you're taking floor 3 due to your abilities. If anything goes South you contact us understood?" "Yes Sir. " "Great." Cap said dismissing the meeting as he went off to go do his own thing.

Peter noticed himself getting anxious and tried to calm himself down by focusing on his breathing. Tony seemed to take notice as well and leaned over to ask if he was okay. "Yeah. I just don't like planes to much." Tony squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "Is that kid okay? He seems like he's going to puke." "Mind your own business Clint!" Barked Tony. Clint just shrugged and went back to minding his own business as Tony had suggested. Peter just went back to focusing on his breathing.

Thankfully the jet landed before he even realized it did. Peter let out a breathe he didn't even realize he was holding. Cap came back and started to explain their mission one more time. " Let's go. Peter, remember to call us if anything happens alright?" "Yes sir." Cap nodded and everyone followed him out of the plane. Tony stopped him before he could take off. " If anything happens you call me. No matter what Cap just told you Peter, you call me." " Of course." Tony nodded as his face plate covered his face. Peter watched as Tony took off then headed towards his floor of the building.

…

He needed help. " Hey! Could I get some resistance?" Peter asked through his ear piece. "On it!" Tony and Steve responded at the same time. Peter continued to fight as he waited for backup, tying up five guys at once in his sticky webbing then proceeded to hang them upside down from the ceiling. He could see that he had fifteen more people to web up. " How many of you guys are there?" Peter asked out loud to himself not really expecting a answer. He then webbed up the guys closest to him and spun him around knocking down a couple of the guys in the process. As he webbed those guys to the ground a shield whizzed past him taking out a couple of them while a blast of light came from his right.

"Thanks!" He yelled over the fight. "Anytime kid!" Tony responded back. Peter could feel himself getting tired as the battle continued but the adrenaline that pumped through his veins caused him to keep fighting. He was webbing people up left and right. Only seconds later the fight end and Cap called in to Nat and Clint. "Clear." Came the response from them both. "Head out. S.H.I.E.L.D will take care of these guys."

All three of them ran out of the building and towards the Quinjet. They were almost to the jet when they decided to take a break from running and walk instead. Peter took of his mask to let the cool night air blow through his hair. He did a quick celebratory cartwheel getting a small chuckle from the two older men. " You did good kid." Steve congratulated giving him a pat on the shoulder. He smiled at him as Steve past him. Out of nowhere they heard a gunshot ring out from the forest. Everyone held their ground except Peter who let out a grunt like someone had just punched him. His hands went immediately to his left hip. Tony looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Peter, are you okay?" He asked concerned. Peter let go of his side, blood staining his fingertips and the suit. His eyes grew wide as he looked up. " Tony." he called out, pain lacing his words. " Kid?" Peter stumbled towards him, his legs giving out from underneath him. He hit the ground hard and Tony immediately rushed over to him. He scooped him up into his arms turning to Steve and asked " Are you okay here alone?" " Yeah, go. The kid needs help." Steve covered the two as Tony flown towards the jet. "Fri. run a diagnostic on him." "Right away sir."

As F.R.I.D.A.Y. was doing what he had asked he heard a small whimper from Peter. "Hurts." " I know kid. Your going to get better soon, I promise." He really hoped he could keep that promise. " I believe you." Peter whispered. He could feel himself getting sleepier. " You got to stay awake, okay?" "Hmm." Peter responded. "What's the update Fri?" " He seems to of been shot on his left side just inches from his ribs. There appears to be no bullet inside him." " Thanks." Tony mumbled out. Peter whimpered again. " We're almost there."

He landed in the jet thirty seconds later placing Peter down on one of the many cots. Natasha was already on board ready with a I.V. and first aid kit in hand. " Am I glad to see you." "Yah, sure. Now can you help me with the I.V. ?" Tony steeped out of the amor the proceeded to help her. As Nat prepped the needle, Tony went over to check on Peter. He carefully wiped away some curls that had fallen in to Peter's face. Peter looked horrible. He was becoming pailer by the minute and sweat streaked his face. "It hurts." Peter whimpered out once again. " I know. I know." Tony told him. " But we are going to get some pain meds in you and your going to feel much better alright?" "Pain meds don't work on me 'member?" "But these are the ones that work on Cap so I think they're work on you too." "M'kay." Peter mumbled. He flinched when Nat inserted the needle into his arm. After what seemed like seconds, Peter started to get sleepy. " Go to sleep Peter." Tony encouraged as he wiped more curls out of Peter's face. He didn't waste any time with falling asleep.

…

Peter woke up in the med bay. He remembered getting shot and then falling asleep on the jet. That seemed to be that. His hands went immediately to his side. He could feel the bandages that were wrapped around his torso and was thankful for no pain. " Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Peter looked over to see Tony sitting in a plush leather chair, smiling at him. "Hi." Peter smiled. "How are you feeling?" "Better. Not in pain so…" "All thanks to your healing power I assume." Tony said standing up, about to leave. " Hey Mr. Stark. " Peter called out. " Yeah kid?" "Um.. Thanks for taking care of me, you know, back at the jet." Tony smiled at him. "Anytime kid." He walked to the doorway and looked back. "Anytime."


End file.
